


Vines of green

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: When soul meets soul, they see and know each other, that soulmates will recognize each other the moment they meet. Unless one is shattered and injured.





	Vines of green

They say that when soul meets soul, they see and know each other. They say its a brilliant, defining moment.

Unless one of them is shattered. No shattered is not the word Obi-Wan would use. Shattered means beyond repair. Fractured is a better word. After all, a fractured ankle or rib could heal.

Qui-Gon Jinn is not a shattered man. He’s a sad man. But Obi-Wan still knows its him, its _him_. His other half, the rest of him. And his soul mark warms every time he thinks it.

He’s seen Qui-Gon’s mark. On the back of his left shoulder. A braid curled up around a lightsaber. If there existed a more Jedi like soulmark in the galaxy then Obi-Wan would like to see it.

His own is a branching vine, growing around his left wrist and up to his elbow. Hidden among the leaves is what Obi-Wan learns to be Qui-Gon’s name in his native language. He wears a leather band from that day on. He knows, even at the age of thirteen, the older man is not ready to learn yet.

Not yet becomes a mantra.

Through the months and years it becomes his mantra. The skin beneath the leather becomes smooth, worn by the constant wear and occasionally his master marvels at his mark, clearly impressed by the intricate vines though curious about the leather strap Obi-Wan wears.

And then his master, his half, lays dying in the powerplant on Naboo and Obi-Wan heart is tearing itself apart.

“No-no-no…”

He doesn’t care to listen to the words Qui-Gon is saying, he doesn’t care because if he doesn’t act now his half is going to die and he reaches out desperately through a bond that he’s never dared to as much glance at in case Qui-Gon got alerted to it and how close his half was and rips away the barriers.

He hears Qui-Gon gasp but can’t focus on that as much as he focuses on pouring himself into the soulbond. He knows at some point he has to stop or he might lose everything in one brilliant moment but Obi-Wan can’t quite figure out where he stops and Qui-Gon begins anymore. Can’t tell if the other is stable. So he continued until he feels himself falter and collapse to the cold floor beside the other man.

Only then does he pull back, breathing heavily as he stares at Qui-Gon’s wide eyes.

One brilliant moment when soul meets soul and recognizes each other. Obi-Wan smiles and then his eyes fall shut.

When he wakes he’s in the softest bed he had the pleasure of being in and he’s unsure if he’s really awake. There’s a large warm body tucked against his back with an arm slung around his waist in a tight, almost possessive embrace that is gentled by the other hand reverently holding his left wrist, caressing the name with a thumb.

“Obi-Wan?” A quiet whisper by his ear that makes him hum in his half aware state.

“Ah, its alright. Go back to sleep.” A soft kiss pressed to to the skin behind his ear, the pressure soft and careful along with a slight squeeze at his wrist. “We can speak once you’re rested more.” Obi-Wan gave a softer hum at that, letting the soft caress to his wrist sweep him back under.

He’s still not well by the time they leave Naboo, he tires to easily and he needs constant contact with Qui-Gon lest he falls over from pain that spreads from his soulmark to his entire body. He’s poured to much of himself into Qui-Gon and has to slowly recover what he gave away.

But Qui-Gon doesn’t seem to mind at all. Or well he worries about the constant tiredness and the pain, but he delights in the constant contact, hands usually laced together. Anakin can’t stop grinning a bit when he sees the two and Obi-Wan can’t help but smile back as he clings to the older mans hand.

At this point he’s not sure if he’ll ever properly recover. But living tired is better then to live with only half of his soul.

If that’s the trade he has to make, then he’s satisfied.


End file.
